2x16 AU
by dont-let-him-take-you-from-me
Summary: What if Damon gave into Katherine that night of being together all day? What exactly would happen? warning: contains smut, read at your own risk


Katherine purrs as she feels Damon's warm hands on her cheeks, she knew he couldn't resist her, there was always a part of him that would beg for her, their lips were barely touching, as he smooths back her brown hair with her fingers, so gentle, it almost reminds her of when he was human, and not this monster she created for him, although she preferred him rough, and edgy, and full of anger, but there was a tiny part of her that loved his human side too, compassionate, understanding, loving her so blindly she felt like she couldn't breathe.  
"Kiss me." She commands, as she inches their lips closer, and he closes his eyes briefly, the book he was reading is out of his lap, and she nestles her knee in between his groin, smirking, as soon as her knee cap brushes the clothed flesh she feels him harden. The thought of his excitement was making her prideful, as she finally pushes their lips together softly, she feels his hand on the back of her head,keeping her in her place, as she moans low from the kiss, twisting her head, so that his tongue can go deeper in her mouth, his wet tongue massages hers, and she feels the kiss down in her toes, as they continue to make out on his bed.  
She pulls back breathless, his breath ghosting over her lips, as she feels his cold hands on her back, going up, as he skillfully tears of her black bra, throwing it on the floor, he presses his cold hands on the core of her stomach, pushing her down on the bed, his mouth latching onto her erect nipple, a soft mewl escapes her lips, as she leans her head back, her lips trembling a little. It'd been awhile since she had been with Damon, she almost forgot how gentle he could be, and the way he was treating her right now, she didn't deserve it.  
She vamps them up, and soon his back is against the wall, as she grabs a fist full of his cotton black t-shirt, ripping it off his body, as she pushes him against the wall, their breathing is heavy, as he attacks her neck with kisses, her nails digging into his arm, as she moans. Now this was how she deserved to be treated, he pushes her against the wood wall, one hand on her ass, as he lifts her up, she closes her eyes, moving her body against him, desperate to connect to his building friction, he attacks her neck again, as one hand drifts down her toned stomach, leaving fire in her stomach, as it dips into her panties, rubbing her roughly, her mouth goes wide, as she leans against the wall, moaning, he hadn't even put a finger in her yet and she already felt like coming.  
"Yes, Damon, yes." She moans into his ear, as he grunts in a response, still lifting her against the wall. Her legs feel like jelly as he continues to rub her, pinching her clit between his fingers, rolling the hardened skin, her arms fall down to her side, as the sensation comes over her in waves of pleasure.  
She sighs in content as she releases, sliding down the wall, as his hands grips her solid ass cheek, she stares at him, breathless , still high for her orgasm, she notices his blue eyes piercing into her, his mouth in a firm line.  
"Fucking bitch." He grunts, as he pushes her against the wall, and she loves it when he calls her that, reminding her of who she is, she tugs on his black hair, moving his head back, as he rips off her panties, their breathing heavy as he blurs off his pants and boxers, and enters her in one swift movement, her head going back, as she adjusts to him, her fingers on the index of his spine, as he pushes her back against the wall, her body going limp, as he pushes into her, her head is spinning already, as he grunts low, forcefully going faster at each push, she tightens her legs around his waist, not wanting to let him go, as he fills her in and out, in and out, her nails finally digging into the rightful place into his back, he groans louder.  
"Right there, you like it right there?" He asks tauntingly, his forehead sweaty as he continues to push into her, her head going back, as she nods, he starts to move her along him, faster and harder, lifting her leg slightly, to go deeper into him, the pleasure rushes through his veins, as he closes his eyes, not wanting to even look at her, this wasn't real, it was just a long day, and they got caught up in the moment, again.  
He bites into her neck with his fangs, and she moans more, and he feels her getting more turned on by this, as her hard nipples press against his chest, she needed him, and now she was getting him, a million thoughts blurring through her mind, as she closes her eyes, allowing him to drink from her, the blood leaving her body, as he rocks into her, she feels the harsh coil of heat in her stomach, knowing that she's close, and he grunts, retracting her bloody fangs from her neck, she growls, and kisses him hard, feeling his fangs prick her but she doesn't care, as they continue to make out, she tastes her blood on his tongue, as she threads her skinny fingers into his hair, breathing hard, needing to taste him more then anything.  
"Fuck." He says in between the kiss, as he moans loud, throwing his head back, and she knows he just comed because she feels it inside of her, as she also meets her release.  
For a second they sit there, not moving, breathing heavily, and then he pulls out, searching for his clothes, and she does the same, pretending not to be hurt, it was just a quick fuck.  
"Now go find your own bedroom." He says gruffly, as he tugs on his shirt, not even looking at her, as he walks away.  
She watches him, shaking off the empty feeling she's feeling, as she throws back on her robe, walking the other direction, and she's not sure but she can almost feel his hard blue eyes on her as she walks out the room, but she doesn't dare turn around, as she shuts the wooden door.  
Alone and in the hallway, she leans against the door, feeling a little tingle in her stomach, she touches her lips, briefly, looking at the wooden door.  
I love you, Damon.


End file.
